starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ryder Windham
thumb|250px|right Ryder Windham era un editor de cómics de Star Wars, y es autor de más de cincuenta libros de Star Wars. Actualmente vive en Providence, Rhode Island, con su esposa y dos hijas. Bibliografía de Star Wars Novelas 250px|thumb|Windham fue el modelo de esta imagen de [[Ingo Wavlud de Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force.]] *[[Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novela juvenil)|Novela juvenil de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] (2004) *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' (2004) *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' (2004) *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' (2007) *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' (2008) *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' (2009) Comics *''Star Wars Droids: Artoo's Day Out'' en Star Wars Galaxy 1 (1994) *''This Crumb for Hire'' en A Decade of Dark Horse 2 (1996) *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''The Rebel Thief'' en Star Wars Kids #1-5 (1997) *''Shadow Stalker'' (1997) *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' (1997) *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' (1999) *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' (1999) *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' (2000) *''The Death of Captain Tarpals'' en Star Wars Tales 3 (2000) *''Thank the Maker!'' en Star Wars Tales 6 (2000) *''Podracing Tales'' (2000) *''Jedi Quest'' (2001) Libros Young Reader *''Galactic Crisis!'' (2005) *''Journey Through Space'' (2005) Star Wars Missions *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' (1997) *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' (1997) *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' (1997) *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' (1997) *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' (1998) *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' (1998) *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' (1998) *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' (1999) *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' (1999) *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' (1999) *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' (1999) Episode I Adventures *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' (1999) *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' (1999) *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' (1999) *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' (1999) *''Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core'' (2000) *''Episode I Adventures 10: Festival of Warriors'' (2000) *''Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' (2000) *''Episode I Adventures 12: The Bongo Rally'' (2000) Star Wars Adventures *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' (2002) *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' (2002) *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' (2002) *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' (2003) *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' (2003) *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' (2003) Libros de referencia *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to Characters of the Phantom Menace'' (1999) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Scrapbook'' (1999) *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters, with Josh Ling (2000) *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Movie Scrapbook'' (2002) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Movie Scrapbook'' (2005) *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' (2005) *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' (2006) *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' (2007) *''Star Wars: The Complete Vader, with Peter Vilmur (2009) Historias cortas *Deep Spoilers'' (2000) Otros trabajos *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' (1998) Enlaces externos *Dark Horse Comics Interview * *JIVEMagazine.com - December 2007 Del Rey Internet Newsletter Windham, Ryder Categoría:Autores de no ficción Categoría:Autores de trabajos de referencia Categoría:Autores de historias cortas Categoría:Autores de Jóvenes lectores